Wichibu
|lowestplacingmember = Pat (10/16) |highestplacingmember = Skylar Cooper (Winner) |flagimage = |buffimage = |insigniaimage = }} was the merged tribe of and from Survivor Fan Characters 1. They resided at the old Schlipa campsite for the remainder of the competition. Their tribe color is red. Members * Charlie * Craig * Hogan * Hugo * Merideth * Pat * Rene * Skylar Cooper * Taylor * Wendy Tribe History Episodes 7-8 On Day 19, Drazen and Schlipa merged into a red tribe. The pairs that were stated at the beginning of the game that remained in tact: Merideth and Wendy, Rene and Pat, and Craig and Hugo each received a different clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Days 19-21, the tribe worked together to come up with a name and paint the flag for their new tribe: Wichibu. Afterwards everyone who got a clue started searching for it, sme working together and some not, like Hugo refusing to work with Wendy and Pat. The Drazens tried to search for a split in the former Schlipans, and even though Merideth made Hogan mad and Taylor refused to flip, and even the Drazens targeting Craig, the most repulsive, Pat was declared the strongest of them by Rene and Merideth, and she was voted out in a vote of 6-4 after she left a clue to her idol clue to everyone. From Days 22 to 24, Charlie found Pat's clue, but Skylar made a deal with the former Drazens that if they let him see all of their clues to the idol, that he would help them down the road. Wichibu enjoyed social time as the former Drazens and Schlipans talked to each other more, and Rene revealed to the tribe of her being a lesbian. But after the reward and during Merideth, Sky, and Hogan's spa trip, Charlie and Taylor got into a fight. With the tribe angry at Rene's cockiness, Hugo looked to Sky and Hogan to flip after their deal, but they failed to do so and Wendy was voted out and became the 1st jury member at a vote of 6-3. Episodes 9-10 From days 25-27, Hugo was angry that Sky did not repay him, and tried to get the Schlipans against him, but they didn't believe him. Sky, however, tried to pull through with the plan by getting Taylor and Hogan against Rene and Merideth after the reward challenge while Taylor and Hogan found out about his fake idol, thinking it was the actual idol, and Merideth was blindsided by a vote of 5-3 in order for Sky to start a plan that she wouldn't fall for. Days 28-30, Rene works her hardest trying to get out of her underdog status after her closest ally was voted off, and is able to convince the Drazens to join her and Craig to the final 4, vote out Craig, and duke it out in the final 3. However Charlie uses this as a way to make the Schlipans fight for her vote to make sure she and Hugo are secure, and tells Sky and Hogan about them joining Rene. Out of desperation Sky gives Hugo the fake idol and Hugo and Charlie side with them, and Rene is voted off in a vote of 5-2. Episodes 11-12 In days 31-33, Craig is the minority and belives that he's the hero that needs to beat all of the villains, and tries to make an alliance with different people against Sky who called him out as an idiot. Through this process Hogan teaches Taylor to make fire in case of a tiebreaker, and the two even consider flipping on Sky. However it all settles down and Craig is unanimously voted out. Days 34-36, the final 5 reflect on how they got to the end, and Hugo boasts about having the idol after he revealed it at Rene's triba council. Eyes shift to him as Hogan and Taylor make a plan to flush the idol and vote out Sky, having Charlie and Hugo vote Sky and Hogan, Taylor, and Sky to vote Hugo and Hugo plays his idol. Howver this doesn't go as plan when Sky finds the real idol but when Hugo tries to play his, it's revealed as a fake, and Hugo swears at Sky as he's voted out 3-2. Season Finale On Day 37, Hogan is angry at Sky for lieing to him about the idol and Sky wants to vote out Charlie. Taylor feels safe with the two guys, but isn't sure which one she would side with. When Charlie wins immunity, Taylor has to make one and sides with Hogan, but Sky uses his idol and Hogan and Taylor go into a tiebreaker when Charlie votes Taylor. Hogan wins and Taylor is eliminated from the game as the 6th juror. On Day 38, the final 3 agree not to vote bitterly when it comes time for it, and when Sky wins immunity he makes a very hard decision and almost votes out Charlie, but Hogan is the final person voted out of the game by Sky's one vote. On Day 39 Charlie and Skylar faced the jury through some bitter questions, and after they vote and 6 months later, Skylar is voted the winner of Survivor Fan Characters and Charlie the runner-up after a close vote of 4-3. Gallery Wichibu Tribe.png|Wichibu Tribe Photo Pat8.png| Pat voted out. Wendy9.png| Wendy voted out. Merideth10.png| Merideth blindsided. Rene11.png| Rene voted out. Craig12.png| Craig voted out. Hugo13.png| Hugo blindsided. Taylor14.png| Taylor eliminated. Hogan14.png| Hogan voted out. sfc1_jury.png|The Jury For Survivor Fan Characters Skylar15.png| Skylar wins Survivor Fan Characters Trivia *Wichibu is the first merged tribe. Category:Tribes Category:Merged Tribes Category:Red Tribes